


The Dead of Night

by Komaju



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Amputation, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju
Summary: im on a fucking roll w these popn fics mannote: castle is selectivly mute





	The Dead of Night

2st sat up in bed, sweat beading down his brow. He had the dream again. His arm rung out in non-existent pain. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to wake up his significant other.  The pain was becoming unbearable, he couldn't take it. Tears started to bead down his face and to his chin as he sobbed quietly. He tried to reach for the bottle of water, but was sorely suprised when he only reached out with his useless amputation. He swore, reaching with his other hand and shakily grabbing a painkiller from the cup next to the bottle. 

 

     He must have been wiggling or making too much noise  _ somehow _ because he saw Castle shift in the dim light from the moon. They looked at him and quietly, as they never talked much said “The nightmares again?” 2st could only nod as he gulped down the pill. After a few sips of water and Castle gently stroking his short hair, he calmed down, deciding to talk instead of go back to sleep.

 

     He sighed, “The dreams always the same. It doesn't matter  _ what _ I do it always ends the same. Same old outcome, same old lost arm.” Castle, having resumed their silence gave a nod, reaching to hold his hand. As he explained the dream further, they gently coaxed him to lay his head down in their lap, and after he finished, they sang softly. Their voice was calming and rich, like honey running over fresh bread. Their hands ran through his hair and eventually, he calmed down. The medication was starting to kick in as well, so that helped the pangs of pain coming from the remainder of his arm. 

 

    As he grew more and more tired, Castle began to taper off on their song, and as he wearily said “Good night, I love you” they signed back at him “ _ I love you too. _ ”

 

    2st had the first non-restless sleep in days after that.


End file.
